The proposed STTR Phase I program will develop a novel non-invasive blood glucose monitor. Non-invasive blood glucose monitors that utilize conventional spectrometers and thermal light sources suffer from insufficient signal-to-noise ratio for the stable prediction of glucose concentration. The proposed laser-based system exhibits superior signal-to-noise measurements of glucose, and therefore better sensitivity and specificity. These in turn will provide a better account for physiological and phenotypic variables. The proposed technology has the significant advantage over other approaches of being based upon an inherently miniaturizable, power-efficient, and mechanically stable technology that will permit the development of a compact robust system. During Phase II of this program, the clinical prototypes of non-invasive monitor will be constructed and tested in-vivo on human subjects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Diabetes mellitus is a large and growing problem throughout the world's developed and developing nations. According to the statistical data collected by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) in 2007, a total of 23.6 million people in USA or 7.8 percent of the population have diabetes. It is estimated that only 17.9 million people are diagnosed with diabetes mellitus while 5.7 million people remain undiagnosed mostly due to the lack of easy diagnostic techniques. The goal in this proposal is to develop a compact non-invasive blood glucose monitor for clinical environment. The utility of the proposed technology goes beyond the proposed application in diabetes care. It has potential in the detection of cholesterol, monitoring urea during dialysis, and many other applications in health and disease.